


Lemosby

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Mario Lemieux x Sidney Crosby.





	Lemosby

**Author's Note:**

> Lemon warning!

Mario took a bare naked Crosby into his arms, his flawless bubble butt in Mario's palm. He wanted it.

"Sidney, I want to do something with you."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Do you in the butt. Your tasty, irresistible, perfect ass." He stripped himself down.

"My god, Mario, don't--AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Crosby's rectum was then invaded by The Magnificent's member.

"UUUNGH! SID, YOU'RE SO F''N TIGHT!"

He had to pull out of the hole. Sid shuddered as his hole puckered as it closed off. Mario left the living room they were in for about 2 minutes.

"Where TF is it?!" was heard in the distance.

He returned with a bottle of lube in his hand.

"Sidney, it's time to play." ,he whispered in Crosby's left ear, being he was still crouched down. The lube was heard being squirted out of the bottle, and covered his massive cock in the clear, slick liquid.

"Mario, I feel something."

"That's normal, Sid." Mario waited a long silence, then rammed Sid once again, his dick sliding in like a wom in moistened soil.

"Ah! That's better!"

"Ohh-h. Mario, I feel like--"

"Like what?"

"Like I need to--need to--"

Crosby was furiously pumping his lovely dick.

"Huff* Crosby, this feels amazing." Mario said, sliding in and out of Sid's butt, thanks to the high-profile lube.

Does he have to buy everything like that?!

"That's better!" Crosby jizzed from his own pumping. Lemieux's warm embrace came to be as for now, for he mounted Sid, and humped his back end.

"Oooh,Mario, you're too heavy. Stop! You're crushing me!!"

"I will never stop, Sid."

Crosby was in Mario's lap, the dick still in Crosby's back end.

"Mario, I dare you. Go faster. Steal my ass virginity like you stole the '91 Stanley Cup from the North Stars!"

"If you say so." He pulled out. Sid looked back, disappointed.

"Hmm?Ow! Ohhh, yeah!" Sid's rear was filled again with his older counterpart.

"Sid, help me come. I've been waiting for too long."

Sid was more than obliged to pump the Lemieux cock, if it meant helping him come.

Sid wrapped his hand around the perfectly erect, throbbing, hot Lemieux dick.

"Uhhh..." Mario shuddered at the sensation of his privates being caressed. Crosby ran his index and middle finger up the bottom of the shaft. With his other hand on the top, a thump-thump was felt from the plump veins supplying blood to the dick.

Sid yanked.

Harder.

Faster.

"Sid, don't stop! I'm gonna-uh-"

"UP MY ASS NOW, MARIO!"

Mario rammed Crosby's anus one last time before bursting into Sid's colon.

"OOOOOH! FUUUUUUUCK!"

"SIIIIIIDNNNNEEEEEYY!!!" Mario shouted as he swore he spurted all that was left in his balls. If you thought this was it, think again...

As Mario was panting and heaving with exhaustion, Sid slapped his ass.

"Ready?", Sid asked, his tenting sweats struggling.

Mario nodded, got on his knees, and handed Sid the lube.

*Pump! Pump! Squirt!*

Out came the sex goo onto the young Penguin's hands.

Crosby rubbed the cream onto his excited dick, covering every last inch. Mario teasingly shook his butt in Crosby's face, only making him harder.

"Mario, I'm goin' in!"

"When you're ready, I'm ready."

Crosby grabbed a hold of Lemieux's rump, aligned his head to the anus, and let in the first few inches.

"Ugh! Sid, quit playing around! I want you in me. All of you. NOW!"

"OK!" Sid jammed his package in the human hockey legend's ass. Crosby felt a jolt of pain surge through him.

"Ow! Mario, you're TIGHT!"

Mario's anus was closing on Crosby's cock, constricting the base. Somehow, his older one was much more muscular and mature than that of Crosby's younger, more delicate anus.

"Mmmph! HNNNNNGH! PLEASE! THIS HURTS, BUT DON'T F'N STOP, MARIOO!"

As a matter of fact, Mario was already jerking himself off at the moment, for a while.

"Uh! Sid, Sid, FUUUUUUUU!"

Mario created a massive jizz stain in the mahogany carpet, interpreted as a white splat.

"Mario, I feel like,"

"Keep going, Sid!"

"LIKE--"

"YEAH!"

"LI- AAAAAH, YESSS!"

Crosby blew his load into Lemieux's ass, it spewing out of the hole and dripping onto the floor, due to a massive spurt, even by his capacity standards.


End file.
